broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Claire
Claire is a female Earth pony who got turned into a vampire fruit bat pony by "Flutterbat" and a member of Lord Anders' army. She is also the younger sister of Storm Blitz. History 'Background' Claire grew up in a wealthy family alongside her older sister, Storm Blitz, and was well educated. But despite their parents lessons about kindness and humility, she and her sister had always been a bit mischievous, manipulative, and condescending toward others. When Claire and Storm heard about Lord Anders, they became interested in his intentions and came to idolize him. They both then decided to move away from home and eventually joined Lord Anders' army. 'Becoming a Vampire' At some point, Claire was one of Lord Anders' minions who was sent to steal food from the Sweet Apple Acres. But during the night, she and other members of Lord Anders' army were attacked by a vampire bat-pony transformed Fluttershy, who attempted to eat the apples they had stolen. While trying to chase her away, Claire and her fellow members was eventually bitten and infected by "Flutterbat". 'Aftermath' After returning to the Everfree Castle, Claire was able to control herself as a vampire fruit bat pony and unlike the others, did not attack Lord Anders and stayed loyal to him. She resides in a small home in the Everfree Forest with her sister, Storm Blitz. Personality Despite acting sweet and innocent at times, Claire is shown to only care about herself and her sister, and be very shallow and rude. She is also shown to be egotistical and somewhat manipulative. Powers and abilites Claire is able to fly as a vampire bat-pony and use her wings as shields, unlike before. She is shown to be very flexible and is able to run at fast speed, and perform various fighting techniques. She also possess heightened bat-like senses as part of her transformation. Relationships 'Lord Anders' Lord Anders is Claire's boss and idol. She secretly cares about him and is shown to be very loyal, willing to do anything he tells her. 'Carmen Descant' At first, Claire despised Carmen, but while on a mission with her, she finds out about Carmen's past. After this, the two are shown to be great friends. Carmen also learns Claire how to fly better. They are shown to frequently make jokes, and laugh with each other. 'Storm Blitz' Storm Blitz is Claire's older sister who is very bossy. Before Claire became a bat pony, Storm called her "Clear" When she misspells/says her name wrong, since she does not care that much about her sister's name. When Claire ran away to join Lord Anders' army, Storm Blitz chases after her. Gallery Carmen and Claire.png|Claire and Carmen OC BAT.png OC BAT .png|Early Version of Claire Claire Carmen 2.png|"Carmen: Oh, so you're the newbie? Welcome to Lord Anders' group then. Don't think it's easy here though." WHAT DID YOU SAY.png Claire and A Bat.png Claire The Bat Pony.png|Claire Claire Hanging.png|Seriously! Tell Anyone and I Will Oblitorate You, Got it?.png|Carmen: "Tell anypony of my past and I will obliterate you! Got it?" Claire and Carmen Laughing.png|Carmen: "Hey Claire, wanna go crash the Canterlot Garden Party?" Claire: "Sure! That sounds like it's gonna be a blast!" Claire Crying over carmen copy.png|"No! Carmen! Don't Die! Please" Storm Blitz Shocked Seeing Claire Fixed.png|Claire's Sister, Storm Blitz Meeting The "New" Claire Claire's Gala Dress.png|Classy Bat Pony This Is YOUR Fault Fluttershy Fixed with fangs.png|Claire: Look at what you did to me!! I bet my boss will fire me because of what I look like now! This is you and your stupid friend's fault! Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Earth Pony Category:Bat Pony Category:Villain Category:Lord Anders' group